Lo Que Hacen los Amantes
by Blossom Komatsu
Summary: Sakura estaba más que enterada de la notoria obsesión de Gaara con ella, pero trataba, en vano, de ignorarle. Así fue hasta que, como la designada médica personal de Gaara, sucumba a esos deseos bestiales. -También publicada en Wattpad- one-shot, GaaSaku y mención del NaruIno


Haro! Tengo este one-shot subido también a Wattpad por si les interesa, y sin mas preámbulo, mi lemmon GaaSaku que hace rato quería escribir.

...

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio tanto aquí como en Wattpad.

0-0

 _ **Lo Que Hacen los Amantes**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Tsunade confiaba demasiado en sus habilidades de médica, tanto, que le encargó el caso más severo de falto de amor: Gaara._  
 **...**  
 **Suna, lunes al mediodía**  
 **...**  
Sakura había despertado luego de un pesado viaje, Shikamaru recomendó descansar antes de ir con el Kazekage, lo que no la dejaba muy tranquila al momento de conciliar el sueño.  
En efecto, desde que oyó la conversación de Lee con Gaara sobre ella, no hizo más que pensar y re pensar si era buena idea volver a Suna.  
En muchas oportunidades Sakura vio que el Kazekage la devoraba con sus ojos, pero pensó que sólo era su imaginación de adolescente hormonal. Es que no interesa cuanto entrene o vaya de misión con Sai y Naruto, siempre existirán esas necesidades corporales.  
\- Todo bien?- Shikamaru había pasado por su cuarto en pos de guiarla al del Kazekage.  
\- Si, porqué?  
\- Nada, miras a cualquier lado...  
\- Estoy bien...- eso ni ella se lo creía, el nerviosismo iba creciendo a medida que reconocía los pasillos aledaños al cuarto de él.  
Por un segundo, su mente maquinó el peor escenario posible al abrir la puerta.  
Y Shikamaru, con la mano en el pomo, la miraba incrédulo.  
\- Segura que no te pasa nada?  
\- Si te dije.  
\- Como sea...  
Nadie le específico que acongojaba al Kage, todo lo contrario, ella sola supuso cualquier cosa.  
Resfrío, gripe, fiebre amarilla. Lo que sea.  
Menos eso.  
\- Es un cuadro de depresión, según Temari no sucedía desde hace una década al menos.  
\- Década?- imaginó un pequeño Gaara llorando junto a su oso de peluche y el corazón se le encogió.  
En la realidad, la imagen no se alejaba mucho, Gaara estaba sentado en su cama, cubierto por cientos de frazadas, la cara tristona y su osito al borde de ser afixiado.  
\- Tranquilo Gaara, Sakura va a curarte, no es así?- la voz comprensiva de Temari se transformó en una amenazante al mirar a la aludida.  
Sakura tragó.  
\- Claro, es mí trabajo, te curaré Gaara, tú confía- aunque ni ella misma creía poder aliviar una depresión.  
Siempre es ella la que se deprime, y Naruto enloquece tratando de animarla. Pero jamás trató con alguien más!  
Temari y Shikamaru se fueron del cuarto dejándola frente a Gaara, él no paraba de verla, casi comiéndosela con la mirada.  
\- Hola Gaara, hace... Ummm, hace tiempo no nos vemos.  
La última vez fue en Konoha para el cumpleaños de Lee, y entre él y Gaara casi se matan por ella.  
Gaara, por supuesto, recordaba bien ese hecho.  
\- Lo sé- aunque Sakura no extrañara precisamente sus respuestas secas.  
\- Bueno... ummm, dime, qué sucede?  
\- Me siento mal.  
\- En que sentido? Dijeron que te... que te deprimiste.  
\- Si.  
Ella seguía en su sitio, estática y sin poder mover ni un músculo. La intensidad en los ojos aqua de Gaara, la paralizaban.  
Sakura sólo quería volver a su aldea así seguir entrenando por Sasuke.  
Lastimosamente, una parte de ella ya estaba admitiendo que Sasuke jamás la amaría.  
\- Bien, recuéstate boca abajo y relájate.  
Gaara hizo caso sin emitir sonido.  
El nerviosismo recorría ambos cuerpos, Sakura por tocar aquel ser que nadie se atreve a contactar, y Gaara por al fin sentir las manos delicadas y expertas de ella.  
Relajarse? No podía si ella le masajeaba desde la espalda hasta la nuca.  
\- Sabes cuándo comenzó?  
\- No.  
Era casi imposible mantener una conversación con Gaara. Y Sakura ya lo sabía.  
\- Tienes que decirme en que circunstancias sentiste que empezaba o no podré ayudarte. Debo de saber la causa.  
Meditó un segundo, apenas recordaba que sucedió al día anterior.  
\- Quizás hace dos semanas, o tres.  
\- Semanas? Y tienes idea porqué?  
\- No.  
Si, claro que lo sabía, esa sensación le fue imposible de olvidar. Todo empezó, con la visita de Sasuke.  
 _"El Uchiha hizo una parada en Suna, y Gaara, como el Kazekage, detectó su presencia enseguida._  
 _Lo halló entre unas dunas, y sin darse vuelta, Sasuke veía a Gaara._  
 _\- Qué haces aquí Uchiha?_  
 _\- Porqué no me sorprende que me hayas encontrado?_  
 _\- Habla._  
 _\- Sólo descanso, después de todo eso hacemos las personas._  
 _Gaara supo muy bien a qué se refería. A que él, es un monstruo._  
 _\- Vete de mí aldea por las buenas._  
 _\- Tú aldea? Los seres como tú no tienen un lugar al que llamar hogar._  
 _\- Y tú tampoco- los dientes le rechinaban, tanto tiempo tratando de redimirse y Sasuke aparece para denigrarlo._  
 _\- Al menos hay quien me espera, tú que tienes? Un título patético y dos hermanos que te temen. Sabes lo que más risa me da? Que tratas de conquistar a Sakura y ella sigue como estúpida detrás de mí._  
 _Jamás serás amado._  
 _La última frase fue ácido corrosivo para el Kage. Una pequeña esperanza que crecía dentro de Gaara desde que conoció a Sakura, murió."_  
Gaara no decía nada, Sakura lo estaba masajeando en completo silencio preguntándose si el cuestionamiento fue demasiado rudo.  
\- Gaara, estás bien?  
Él abrió los ojos haciéndose la misma pregunta. Está bien?  
 _Con Sakura tan cerca, y su amor palpable hacia Sasuke, no creo sentirme mejor, todo lo contrario. Me siento peor._  
Y unas ganas incontenibles de llorar.

.

Sakura terminó su trabajo con el sol poniéndose. El gasto de chakra había sido impresionante, y ni con eso pudo hacer sentir mejor a Gaara.  
\- Y? Cómo te fue?  
\- Mañana intentaré otra cosa.  
\- Eso significa que no tan bien...  
Shikamaru tomaba una taza de café frente al inmenso paisaje desértico.  
Su compañera no paraba de pensar en como curar una depresión, llegando a la conclusión de que sólo una persona, que conoce el extraño pasado de Gaara, podría saberlo.

\- Naruto, nos llegó una nota de Sakura.  
\- De Sakura?! Y que dice abuela Tsunade?!  
\- Sabes cómo curar una depresión?  
\- De... Presión...? Depende quien sea. Quién es?  
\- Gaara.  
El rubio meditó unos segundos, Gaara es un caso peculiar, con su dura infancia y los acontecimientos de los últimos años, no es algo para tomarse a la ligera.  
Y Naruto se preguntó, qué lo haría sentir mejor a él si se deprime?  
\- Mis amigos, mí ramen, entrenar con Jiraiya, y ver a la chica que me gusta.  
 _La chica que le gusta: Ino._  
\- Póngale esto como respuesta.

.

Sakura miraba la nota, incrédula.  
\- Es enserio? Es la mejor solución que se le ocurrió?  
Definitivamente, según ella, Naruto le tomaba el pelo.  
\- Vamos Sakura, te quedan tres días para curarlo, y tengo que admitir, que es una solución completamente razonable. Naruto no es tan tonto como supones. Es Gaara de quién hablamos, una persona que Naruto estima mucho.  
\- Pero Shikamaru! Tú sabes que siente él por mí! Crees que voy a ir a animarlo cuando quiero a Sasuke?!  
\- Prefieres que Temari te mate?  
Es un buen punto. Sakura le teme bastante a la kunoichi rubia.  
\- Aish... Espero haber traído ropa interior bonita.  
\- Espera, qué? Yo no me refería a eso!- pero lo dijo tarde, Sakura ya se alejaba con su cara toda roja.

Revisaba en su bolso de ropa, a ver si había alguna prenda ligeramente seductora en cualquier aspecto.  
\- Pura ropa de misión, al menos claro que tenga algún fetiche relacionado con el trabajo... Ah! En que estoy pensando?! Acaso de verdad planeo acostarme con Gaara?!  
Su mente se nubló enseguida, la sola idea de tener a el Kazekage encima suyo, la ponía roja.  
No es una mala idea, esos ojos tienen una clase de efecto relajante y afrodisíaco en mí.  
Aunque no lo admitiera, amaba la sensación que Gaara le provoca al verla.  
\- Esto bastará... supongo.  
Su piel se sentía caliente a medida que llegaba a la habitación del Kage.  
Era de madrugada y cada shinobi allí dormía plácidamente. Incluso Temari, Kankuro y Shikamaru.  
Todos excepto Gaara.  
Él miraba el techo raso de su cuarto en completa calma exterior, sin emitir algún sonido.  
Pero por dentro, millones de dudas existenciales y dolores viejos que jamás dejan de atormentarlo por completo, hacían mella en él.  
Estaba más que seguro que el amor hacia Sakura lo curaría de la soledad, sin embargo, sólo funciona si es recíproco.  
Y no lo era.  
Hasta que sintió que alguien abría su puerta.  
No se sentía en condiciones para pelear, aunque si la situación lo obligaba...  
\- Gaara, soy yo.  
La pelirosada que más ocupa sus pensamientos, la que con cada movimiento le hipnotiza, estaba parada frente a su cama, sin casi nada de ropa puesta.  
Básicamente era su sueño hecho realidad.  
\- Sakura?  
\- Ya sé cómo curar tu depresión.  
\- En... serio...?- él todavía no podía creerlo. Casi colapsaba.  
\- Si... Quieres saber cómo?  
Asintió.  
Ella no usó palabra alguna para describir la mejor cura, gateaba despacio hacia Gaara y él no movía ni un músculo.  
La sorpresa y emoción le paralizaban.  
\- Saku...  
Su suave hilo de voz fue cortado en seco con el tierno primer beso de ambos, a Sakura no le importó jamás haber besado a alguien, eso no impedía poner de lleno toda su pasión allí.  
Lentamente el beso iba creciendo, siendo más rudo y excitante, tanto para él como para ella.  
Gaara no podía creer que sucedía, la chica que más adoraba estaba a su lado compartiendo aquel amor que lo acongojaba. La soledad se transformó en felicidad pura y transparente.  
Por su parte, Sakura tenía a la alegría creciendo en su pecho, jamás había experimentado tal demostración de amor, nadie más que él la extrañaría.  
Puso sus manos tras la nuca de ella, esperando poder intensificar el beso, pero Sakura quitó una de allí así posicionarla en su cintura. Quería que, despacio, Gaara se animara a llegar más lejos.  
Todo era nuevo para ambos, una experiencia completamente desconocida, Gaara se guiaba por su amor sin saber muy bien a donde lo llevaría, y Sakura usaba su amor y un que otro conocimiento médico sobre anatomía masculina.  
De una forma u otra, el cuerpo ajeno era completamente desconocido.  
Gaara no se alejaba de la zona en la que ella puso su mano, tenía miedo de sobrepasarse y asustarla. Lo que discernía bastante de la realidad. Sakura ya maquinaba en su cabeza cientos de maneras para llegar más allá.  
Y más allá fue escabullirse dentro de la camiseta de él.  
Su pecho perfecto, delgado, a Sakura jamás le agradaron los hombres potentosos, y Gaara era todo lo contrario.  
Las leves caricias le robaban un que otro suspiro, cada tanto cortaba el beso y ella se mordía el labio al ver el efecto producido con sus toqueteos.  
No quería quedarse atrás, fue llevando sus manos por toda la espalda de Sakura hasta chocar con su sostén, una pequeña pieza de encaje para su pequeño busto.  
El busto suave que siempre quiso tocar.  
Para sorpresa de Gaara, cabían a la perfección en sus manos.  
\- Eres rápido.  
\- Eh?! Y-yo no! Y-yo emmm...- las sacó avergonzado, y luego Sakura tuvo que volver a colocarlas.  
\- No lo dije como algo malo, todo lo contrario, puedes tocar cuanto quieras.  
Ni ella misma podía creer lo que dijo, se estaba entregando a pesar de haber renegado con que no quería a Gaara.  
Se engañaba sin estar enterada de ello, desde perseguir a Sasuke hasta evitar a Gaara.  
Era imposible no rendirse a esos ojos inocentes y claros, llenos de cientos de sentimientos honestos.  
Temari tenía razón, su hermanito es irresistible.  
\- Sakura, yo te... Yo te... Ummm...- estaba demasiado avergonzado.  
\- Yo también te quiero...  
Terminó la frase sorprendida de haberlo dicho con naturalidad, como si su corazón haya esperado años para decirlo.  
Y Gaara jamás experimentó tanta felicidad, emoción, ganas de sonreír. Sin dudas esa chica le provocaba sensaciones imposibles de explicar.  
No esperó un segundo más, fue por la boca de Sakura en un arrebato salvaje y ella le correspondió con la misma intensidad.  
La tenía debajo suyo, respirando agitada y con una sonrisa, Sakura dejaba que los besos de Gaara recorrieran su cuello, desesperados.  
Movió su mano izquierda por cada centímetro de las piernas de ella, y la otra posicionaba la mandíbula de Sakura en pos de no dejar espacio sin besar.  
Ya casi podía oler el aroma de él en ella por la mañana. Quedándose ahí por siempre, demostrando que le pertenece.  
Que se pertenecen mutuamente.  
No va a permitir que otra persona forme parte de su vida más que Sakura, es a ella a quien quiere para el resto de su existencia.  
Las palabras morían antes de llegar a la boca, sólo podía demostrarlas al acariciar el cuerpo entero de su Sakura.  
Y ella soltaba suspiros acalorados.  
Todo ese manojo de sensaciones nuevas que Gaara le brindaba, eran por completo adictivas.  
No era capaz de conectar sus pensamientos en resultados coherentes, terminaba por abrazar aún más la espalda de su compañero con brazos y piernas.  
Gaara la enloquecía.  
Cuando terminó, momentáneamente, con el cuello de Sakura, Gaara fue por esa bella extensión de abdomen plano y pequeños pechos.  
Los botones de ella, erectos y delicados, eran de esas pocas cosas que Gaara se había atrevido a imaginar.  
En pocas palabras, es demasiado tímido.  
Sin embargo dejó eso de lado por que así no llegaría a ninguna parte.  
Su parte menos racional exigía saber que había más abajo, él mordía, masajeaba y lamía los pequeños pechos de Sakura, extasiado con su sabor.  
Y Sakura reprimió cada suspiro y gemido para conservar lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad.  
Nunca imaginó sentirse tan bien.  
Pasó de un pecho a otro dejando una hilera de saliva en medio, el mismo rastro también perduró al bajar hasta la zona más íntima de Haruno.  
Ese lugar jamás explorado por otro hombre, y ella se lo daba en bandeja. Jamás se creyó más afortunado.  
Prefirió lamer y saber de una buena vez a que sabía Sakura, salado, y dulce. Un débil grito de ella le hizo enterarse de lo bien que se sentía aquello. Lo hizo una, otra y otra vez hasta estarla penetrando con su lengua.  
Se relamió antes de cambiar por los dedos, primero uno para evitar lastimarla, Sakura arqueó la espalda y Gaara le vio hasta que ella hizo un gesto de que continúe.  
Oyó un que otro ruido de ella, más rapidez aplicaba más gemía Sakura. Música para sus oídos.  
El sólo saber que la complacía lo hacía feliz.  
Sakura tenía cientas de descargas eléctricas recorriendo su cuerpo, estaba al borde de gritar.  
\- Gaara!- sintió un leve apriete entre sus dedos con la cavidad de Sakura y ella se relajó. Un líquido viscoso y transparente provenía de allí.  
Así que de esta forma acaban las mujeres.  
Básicamente Gaara descubrió un nuevo mundo.  
\- No es justo que sólo yo me sienta bien.  
No entendió la frase hasta que Sakura había puesto sus manos sobre la entrepierna de él.  
Ni siquiera opuso resistencia, más de una vez quiso saber que se sentiría la boca de Sakura al rededor de su miembro.  
Lo sacó completamente erecto, ella tampoco había visto uno además de en los libros.  
Estaba duro y baboso, Sakura empezó a repartir besos en él desde la punta a la base, y cuando vio a Gaara tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, lo metió por completo en su boca.  
Se les dificultaba respirar, esa cosa ocupaba gran parte de su garganta, y él sintió por primera vez tal placer adictivo.  
La boca de Sakura definitivamente se convertiría en uno de sus sitios favoritos.  
\- Sakura... Porqué?  
Ella no quiso dejarlo para responder, comenzó a subir y bajar por toda su extensión, ese sabor salado tan tenue le encantaba.  
Lentamente el sabor iba siendo más fuerte, Gaara no podía respirar con calma y las sábanas a su costado eran casi arrancadas por él.  
Se sentía a punto de estallar. Y lo hizo.  
Sakura lo soltó con toda la carga de Gaara en su boca, apenas verla en tan provocadora situación, ella se lo tragó.  
Y fue hacia su boca con intenciones de besarla de nuevo.  
Puso una mano sobre el pecho derecho de Sakura y ella soltó un simple gemido que le dio apertura a introducir su lengua.  
Era él tratando de llegar a su garganta y ella impidiéndoselo.  
No se daba por vencido tan sencillo, sabía que partes exactas harían a Sakura bajar la guardia y eso estaba justo en la zona íntima.  
Introdujo dos dedos rápidamente, Sakura abrió su boca agitada y Gaara aprovechó para lamer cada parte de su boca con notoria desesperación. Finalmente llegó a su garganta.  
Sakura tenía las uñas clavándose en la espalda de su compañero, el éxtasis la estaba matando.  
Lo quería dentro, de inmediato.  
Cuando él se dignó a dejarla respirar, Sakura ya no podía reaccionar, sólo apretó más sus piernas, acabando.  
\- Gaara... Entra de una buena vez...  
Hizo caso poniéndose entre las piernas de ella, abrió un poco más la abertura y entró rápido antes de cualquier inconveniente posible.  
La sentía apretada y caliente, Sakura es la mejor sensación para su cuerpo, fue a abrazarla y ella dejaba caer una lágrima.  
\- Te hice daño?!- preguntó preocupado.  
\- No, tranquilo, es natural. Me debe de doler a la primera.  
\- Eso es cruel...  
\- La naturaleza es cruel Gaara.  
Negó besándola, la haría sentir bien de nuevo.  
Sus embestidas eran lentas y profundas, tomando las caderas de Sakura como agarre. Gaara la observaba atento, él se sentía desfallecer ahí dentro, pero Sakura parecía dolida.  
Poco a poco el dolor fue menguando hasta extender un calor adictivo por su cuerpo entero, de repente la abordaron cientas de sensaciones placenteras que podían enloquecerla.  
\- Ahora sí se siente bien- dijo con una sonrisa.  
Gaara asintió para aumentar la velocidad, volviendo las embestidas más cortas. A Sakura no parecía importarle, gemía descontrolada agarrándose de las sábanas a su alrededor.  
El calor ardía demasiado y en cualquier momento iba a sucumbir. Gaara le sabía muy bien.  
Le besaba el cuello tal y como él hizo, sin dejar lugar inexplorado. Gaara cambió su agarre por el trasero de Sakura, son incontables las veces que se le quedó bien aquel perfecto posterior.  
Él la bajaba y subía mientras ella no paraba de colocar besos en cada sitio hasta detenerse en su boca.  
Esta vez Sakura permitió por voluntad propia que su lengua traspasara límites, llegando a su garganta de nuevo.  
Gaara quería estar lo más posible adentro suyo, disfrutando cada demostración de amor de Sakura.  
Y ella gustosa.  
El apriete de la intimidad de Sakura era más y más, tanto, que Gaara acabó antes de poderlo advertir. Después de todo no estaba acostumbrado a la sensación.  
Salió de allí viendo cómo escurría entre las piernas de ella, por un segundo creyó que Sakura lo retaría.  
\- Sabes que por eso podemos tener un bebé, no?  
\- Eh? Y-yo n-no lo hi-hice a propósito, perdón...  
\- No me molesta, después de todo un hijo tuyo sería un sueño.  
Se acercó a él con un tierno beso para al fin dormir, lograron acomodarse y, antes de conciliar el sueño, compartieron otro beso.  
Delicado e inocente.  
\- Buenas noches Sakura.  
\- Buenas noches Gaara.  
Jamás sintió tanta calma al querer dormir, eso sólo se lo provoca Sakura.  
Es su droga.

.

\- Buen día a todos.  
Temari quedó perpleja al ver a su hermano menor entrar en la oficina, completamente renovado y feliz. En efecto, la alegría se le sentía a kilómetros.  
\- Buen día Gaara, ya te sientes mejor?  
\- Como nuevo.  
Sonrió complacida, al fin su hermano ha vuelto a como era antes, aunque más animado.  
Tras Temari apareció Sakura, cargando unos papeles y pergaminos.  
\- Tú lograste esto, Haruno?  
\- Así es, está curado.  
La rubia ya se disponía a salir cuando por qué si quiso volver a ver a Gaara, y la escena la dejó patidifusa.  
Un beso, Sakura se inclinó para darle un beso al Kage, que aceptó gustoso el gesto.  
 _Así que de ese modo lo curaste, eh? Eres inteligente Haruno, ojalá desde ahora lo hagas siempre feliz._  
Salió de la oficina sin hacer ruido, Kankuro debía de saberlo.  
 **...**  
 **Konoha, un mes luego**  
 **...**  
Tsunade esperaba tranquila junto a Shizune y TonTon, a que llegaran los Kage.  
Escuchó un par de gritos y supo que su alumna, Naruto y Sai venían.  
\- Te gané!  
\- Buena carrera- sonrió Sai.  
\- De veras?  
\- No.  
La sonrisa falsa de Sai sí que hace a Naruto rabiar.  
\- Lady Tsunade! Ya llegó alguno?  
\- Qué pasa Sakura? No aguantas para ver a tu novio?  
Sakura se puso toda roja enseguida, a veces es mala idea contarle cosas a la indiscreta Kage.  
\- Cállese, eso no es cierto.  
Al ver unas sombras acercarse, Naruto y Sakura sonrieron, especialmente Sakura, que llevaba dos semanas sin ver a su novio.  
\- Gaara!- no quiso esperar a que llegase, corrió a él llena de alegría por encontrarse de nuevo.  
\- Cómo estás?  
La interceptó en sus brazos, con una sonrisa inigualable sólo para ella.  
\- Estupenda ahora que te veo.  
Temari y Kankuro observaban contentos, su hermano feliz es una Suna feliz. Además de que nadie más que él merecía al fin alguien que lo ame.  
Luego de tanto dolor, Temari siente que finalmente Gaara puede ser feliz.  
Su trabajo de hermana mayor será mucho más simple.  
 _Ahora sólo falta una novia para Kankuro._

.  
.

Creo que algún pensamiento en Italic se me habrá saltado, pero bueno. Y? Estuvo bueno? No sé escribir lemmon crudo, siempre los míos tienen mucho romance de por medio y finales felices. Si señor.

Dejen un review con lo que opinan! Es muy importante para mis sus opiniones.

Besos!


End file.
